Repair Boy
by IzzieValdez12
Summary: "You gave me a second chance... You taught me to be human again." This is my first fanfiction. It's an interesting story about the aftereffects of Hazel closing the the doors of death (if she did). Leo has to try to learn to love again. This does not ship Lico or Lazel. It's based on my favorite fanart by the amazing viria (edited by irisgoddessoftherainbow on tumblr)! Please read!


**This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate me! It's based off a drawing by the wonderful viria! This is not a Lazel fanfic, or a Lico fic, in fact I am a Meo shipper. (me+leo) I'm open to criticizm and the characters AREN'T MINE! They're Rick Riordan's, and he's so lucky! There are spoilers, and it takes place after HOH. I'm doing my best, but there may be some grammar errors. This is a very long oneshot, prepare to read. The story begins! **

* * *

He couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. Though he found plenty of other girls attractive, none of them were like Hazel. She and him were connected. They had something different. But, there was another who would do anything for her, even close the doors of death. Frank. They never really liked each other. Maybe it was because they both loved Hazel. But probably because Leo was pretty much a walking ball of fire, and Frank's lifeline was a stick.

After she died, Leo's heart sank like a rock. He sat in the corner of bunker 9, swaddled in a blanket. He never spoke, never smiled. His face was sunken and ghostly, with dark circles ringing his once cheerful eyes. For almost two years, he never left. His brothers and sisters brought him food, but he just picked at it, only eating what would keep him alive. _Maybe this is how it's supposed to be..._he thought one day. _Alone and empty._

* * *

"Leo?" Nico called as he slowly entered the bunker. "Go away!" Leo hissed. He was shivering, though he was wearing a heavy quilt next to a furnace. Nico walked over. As he sat down beside Leo, he could see strings of Spanish words looping around the border. Leo noticed his interest. "It was my mothers." he said flatly. It was easy to tell he hadn't spoken in a while. His voice was hoarse, and he made a face like talking caused him pain. "Why are you here? I told you to go away!" He tried to sound menacing, but the result was sad.

A tan, skinny daughter of Athena peeked in. Her wild, chocolate-brown hair was spilling out of an olive green scrunchie. "Nico! Are you ready?"

"Just a minute Laila!" Nico shouted back.

"Oh, great," Leo muttered. "Now even _you_ have a girlfriend. Don't worry! I'll stay away so you don't have to die to get away from me!"

Nico held up his hand. A gold band with a red jeweled owl snaked around his ring finger. "We were married in June," Nico explained.

"So that's it. You came to brag about a fantasy wedding I wasn't invited to?"

He shook his head. "We wanted to invite you, but you kept pushing everyone away. Just like you keep pushing food away." He pointed to Leo's shirt. It was hanging off his body, and his ribs jutted out like knives.

Leo pulled the blanket up to his chin. "See? Why don't you just go back to your perfect life and stop putting me down."

Nico scoffed. "Perfect? Perfect? Hazel was my sister! Did you ever think about how _I _felt? She was the only family I had! I've lost everything! My mom, my sisters." He took a statue of Hades from his jacket and started rubbing it's head. "My dad's a psycho, and my step mom just sits around and eats cereal all day!" His eyes reflected the embers in the furnace. "If I'm perfect, I'd like to see your nightmares. If it wasn't for Laila, I'd probably wind up like you. Except, they'd put me in a straightjacket." He sighed, looking drained. " Sorry. Just... just look at this before I get any more mad at you. Bring it in!"

A crew of Hephaestus and Athena kids wheeled in a dusty heap of thoroughly rusted celestial bronze. Leo knew what it was. Something that he had put all his time and love into. Something that inspired him, helped him to forget his past and harness his power.

"FESTUS!" He screamed. Leo lept up and tried to hug the half-way done dragon.

"You got him back." Leo's voice cracked. "Thank you." he said to Nico.

"I just salvaged the metal. You're the repair boy." He patted Festus's back. "Your brothers and sisters already set him up a bit, covered the basics, but you should finish fixing him."

"I don't know what to say..."

Nico chuckled. "Just tell me that you won't stay a shut-in forever.

"I make no promises." Leo just barely smiled.

* * *

It was a few weeks after Leo's reunion with Festus. He had been working late into the night, and fell asleep on his back. That's when he had the first of five dreams about a strange girl with midnight blue eyes. _Leo..._ she spoke. _Save me..._ Her mouth never opened, but he could hear her words as well as he could hear his own. "How? Who are you?" It went on and on like a chant, until he woke up.

* * *

A couple nights later, Leo snapped. He was trying to reprogram Festus so that he wouldn't go on a rampage, and he singed an important wire. It would take him at least 10 days to repair, if he could find a replacement. "That's it!" he yelled, banging a random plate in frustration. He quickly realized that he may have hurt Festus or dented the metal, so he checked the section he hit. Sure enough, it was dented. "Shoot!" He peeled back the bronze plating to check out the circuitry. Instead, he saw dials and buttons and switches. "A hidden control panel!" he exclaimed. He had no idea what any of the switches would do.

"This looks interesting..." he hit a blue button labeled, "Isadora".

In a blinding wave of light, Festus was gone. A sleeping girl a bit younger than Leo lay curled in a ball on the floor.

"Heavy on the tobasco sauce..." she muttered and rolled over. Her eyes flickered open. They were such a dark blue, he could barely see her pupils.

Leo just stood there, stunned. It was the girl from his dreams. She stood up, and shook out her liquid bronze locks. They barely brushed her shoulders, and tumbled down in waves. A couple faint freckles were scattered across her petite nose. She wore a bronze pleated skirt, and a matching armor-like blouse. The mystery girl turned around to face him. Her doe-eyes widened and her smile lit up the bunker.

"LEO!" she yelled. She ran over and tackled him in a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Omigosh I thought I'd be a dragon forever!" The girl, (who Leo guessed was named Isadora) ripped off one of her gloves and shrieked. "I have hands!" she looked at them in awe. She looked down. "And feet!" she bounced around on one foot and tried to show Leo her feet. She lost her balance and almost fell, but Leo caught her. "Sorry..." she said. "I'm just so happy to be back." she paused. "Was I this clumsy as a dragon?" she mumbled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I was there to help you out."

"Is that gonna change now that I'm human?"

Leo thought for a bit. "I hope not."

Isadora blushed and got up. She said, "You're probably wondering why I was a dragon."

Leo nodded.

"Well, you know how Hera didn't have any children with mortals?"

He nodded again.

"She did. There was one man she fell madly in love with. She couldn't stay away. They had eight kids. Me, and seven others. I never met them. Eventually, Zeus found out and forced your father to turn us into robots, and program us to kill. Of course Zeus couldn't kill us directly. He figured that demigods would take us down if we posed a threat to the world. They would have killed me if you didn't save me." her mesmerizing eyes locked with his. "You gave me a second chance... you taught me how to be human again."

By then, early morning light began to fill Bunker 9.

"Would you like to go for a stroll, m'lady?" Leo said in a phony British accent. He stuck out his elbow and they linked arms.

Isadora laughed. It had a tinkling quality, like a key falling down a metal pipe. "Of course."

* * *

They stayed together all day. Campers stared at the odd couple- Leo the hermit and Isadora the dragon girl. They told jokes that nobody else understood, pulled pranks on Mr. D, watched clouds in the strawberry fields,and had fondue together for dinner (of course, Leo melted it himself). At the end of the day, Leo had the worst sun burn ever, and Isadora had her first love. They went back to Bunker 9 together, and fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
